Palmarius Anni
Palmarius Anni was a card pack available from December 30, 2019 7:00 PM to January 4, 2010 7:00 PM and included the best cards of the year 2019. Players could choose from 3 different pools. Each draw (3,000 Gems) gave 10 card from Rares up to Almighty Rares. __TOC__ Legend Rares Gorgeous * Barbara, Cruel Empress (Crestable 4-stage Evolution PWR 34 ATK/Raid LR) * Mediating Belgantier (Crestable 4-stage Evolution PWR 34 ATK/Raid LR) * Just Queen Trinity (Crestable 4-stage Evolution PWR 34 ATK/Raid LR) * Ventos, Gust Goddess (Crestable 4-stage Evolution PWR 34 ATK/Raid LR) * (Unchangeable) Fate Defier Zesperia (Crestable PWR 33/34 ATK LR) * (Money Maker) Illumere the Conniver (Crestable PWR 33/34 ATK LR) * (Treasure Orchard) Hoarding Panique (Crestable PWR 33/34 DEF LR) * (Lone Procession) Annika, War Bride (Crestable PWR 33/34 DEF LR) * (Chance Game) Lucky God Victorianne (Crestable PWR 32/33 DEF LR) * (Gilt Passion) Golden Witch Lunacia (Crestable PWR 32/33 DEF LR) * Megaila, Jealous Deity (Water PWR 32 DEF LR) * Chesed & Netzach (Crestable PWR 30 DEF LR) Gracefull * Finalized Trigleam (Crestable 4-stage Evolution PWR 35 ATK/Raid LR) * Sea Matron Mernasche (Crestable 4-stage Evolution PWR 34 ATK/Raid LR) * (Suffocative) Enamored Succubus Kae (Crestable PWR 33/34 ATK LR) * (Luring Waves) Beachside Bunny Lani Crestable PWR 33/34 ATK LR) * (Mesmerizer) Livolia, Demon Apostle Crestable PWR 33/34 DEF LR) * (Fastidious) Wondersky White Rabbit Crestable PWR 33/34 DEF LR) * Space Angler Keprall (Crestable 4-stage Evolution PWR 33 ATK/Raid LR) * Chronicler Omniad (Crestable 4-stage Evolution PWR 33 ATK/Raid LR) * Miraye the Luminewing (Crestable 4-stage Evolution PWR 33 ATK/Raid LR) * (Ascending Night) Moonchaser Vanna (Crestable PWR 32/33 ATK LR) * (Snow Follies) Crystal Mage Snowla (Crestable PWR 32/33 ATK LR) * (Sorrowful) Incandescent Tinkerbell (Crestable PWR 31/32 ATK LR) * (Convulsive) Marvelous Fairy Raili (Crestable PWR 31/32 DEF LR) * Sythra the Moderator (Water PWR 31 ATK LR) * Vitalizing Natasha (Crestable PWR 30 ATK LR) * Sensitive Faysha (Crestable PWR 30 DEF LR) Grandiose * (Tormented) Fudo, Unleashing Rancor Crestable PWR 34/35 ATK LR) * (Regulation) Demon Emperor Barbados Crestable PWR 34/35 ATK LR) * Creators of Humanity (Crestable 4-stage Evolution PWR 34 ATK/Raid LR) * Decimating Ishtar (Crestable 4-stage Evolution PWR 34 ATK/Raid LR) * (Mutinous Wings) Lucifer the Damned Crestable PWR 33/34 ATK LR) * (Prime Claw) Proud Amara the Lupine Crestable PWR 33/34 ATK LR) * (Promised) Fountain Goddess Blussen Crestable PWR 33/34 ATK LR) * (Underestimate) Defensive Salligran Crestable PWR 33/34 DEF LR) * (Way) Dimensional Traveler Elefarda Crestable PWR 33/34 DEF LR) * (Enlightened) Jirobo, Tempest Tengu Crestable PWR 33/34 DEF LR) * Horse Rescuer Delphine (Crestable 4-stage Evolution PWR 32 ATK/Raid LR) * Terra Heritor Swaróg (Forest PWR 30 ATK LR) * Unforgiving Rasdrax (Crestable PWR 30 ATK LR) * Superseding Borges (Crestable PWR 30 DEF LR) Almighty Rares Gorgeous * (Callous Order) Demanding Artemis (Forest PWR 35 ATK AR) * (Macabre Order) Grim Punisher Hades (Forest PWR 36 ATK AR) * (Turning Order) Beguiled Persephone (Forest PWR 37 ATK AR) * (Artful Order) Apollo the Authority (Forest PWR 38 ATK AR) * (Convey Order) High Emissary Hermes (Forest PWR 37 DEF AR) * (Forming Order) Zeus the Omnipotent (Forest PWR 38 DEF AR) * (Aquatic Order) Sea Master Poseidon (Water PWR 36 ATK AR) * (Chance Order) Norn, Reversing Fate (Water PWR 37 ATK AR) * (Fallen Order) Destructive Lucifer (Water PWR 38 ATK AR) * (Sensual Order) Wise Beauty Alcmene (Water PWR 38 ATK AR) * (Merciless Order) Demanding Artemis (Water PWR 35 DEF AR) * (Crimson Order) Grim Punisher Hades (Water PWR 36 DEF AR) * (Convert Order) Beguiled Persephone (Water PWR 37 DEF AR) * (Limpid Order) Apollo the Authority (Water PWR 38 DEF AR) * (Forest Fable) Unworried Snow White (Water or Fire PWR 37 ATK AR) * (Prompt Order) High Emissary Hermes (Fire PWR 37 ATK AR) * (Intense Order) Zeus the Omnipotent (Fire PWR 38 ATK AR) * (Oceanic Order) Sea Master Poseidon (Fire PWR 36 DEF AR) * (Return Order) Norn, Reversing Fate (Fire PWR 37 DEF AR) * (Tainted Order) Destructive Lucifer (Fire PWR 38 DEF AR) * (Elegant Order) Wise Beauty Alcmene (Fire PWR 38 DEF AR) Gracefull * (Wonderful Fable) Bejeweled Alice (Forest or Water PWR 37 ATK AR) * (Avenging Fable) Hunting-Hood Girl (Forest or Fire PWR 37 ATK AR) * (Seculded Fable) Ropebraid Rapunzel (Forest or Fire PWR 37 ATK AR) * (Proud Fable) Charming Cinderella (Water or Fire PWR 37 ATK AR) * (Flying Fable) Flitting Tinker Bell (Forest or Water PWR 38 ATK AR) * (Snowfall Fable) Burning Match Girl (Forest or Fire PWR 38 ATK AR) * (Abundant Order) Freya of Fertility (Forest PWR 37 DEF AR) * (Shadow Order) Luna Deity Tsukuyomi (Forest PWR 37 DEF AR) * (Obscured Order) Mummy Queen Anubis (Forest PWR 37 DEF AR) * (Feline Order) Cultivating Bastet (Water PWR 37 ATK AR) * (Sunset Order) Luna Deity Tsukuyomi (Fire PWR 37 ATK AR) * (Peaceful Order) Freya of Fertility (Fire PWR 37 ATK AR) * (Embalmed Order) Mummy Queen Anubis (Fire PWR 37 ATK AR) * (Subtle Order) Cultivating Bastet (Fire PWR 37 DEF AR) Grandiose * (Ocean Fable) Lorn Little Mermaid (Forest or Water PWR 37 ATK AR) * (Bright Order) Rising Sun Amaterasu (Forest PWR 36 ATK AR) * (Hostile Order) Revengencer Nemesis (Forest PWR 37 ATK AR) * (Forward Order) Nike the Victorious (Forest PWR 37 ATK AR) * (Blazing Order) Hestia the Volcanic (Forest PWR 37 ATK AR) * (Outright Order) Egotistical Inanna (Forest PWR 36 DEF AR) * (Venerate Order) Haughty Aphrodite (Forest PWR 36 DEF AR) * (Frigid Order) Life-Recycler Shiva (Water PWR 37 ATK AR) * (Vigilant Order) Ring Warden Fafnir (Water PWR 37 ATK AR) * (Waking Order) Rising Sun Amaterasu (Water PWR 37 DEF AR) * (Payback Order) Revengencer Nemesis (Water PWR 37 DEF AR) * (Unified Order) Nike the Victorious (Water PWR 37 DEF AR) * (Igneous Order) Hestia the Volcanic (Water PWR 37 DEF AR) * (Imperial Order) Egotistical Inanna (Fire PWR 36 ATK AR) * (Adoration Order) Haughty Aphrodite(Fire PWR 36 ATK AR) * (Prudent Order) Life-Recycler Shiva (Fire PWR 37 DEF AR) * (Earnest Order) Ring Warden Fafnir (Fire PWR 37 DEF AR) Category:Card packs